1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and an imaging apparatus including wiring sections formed in a light receiving unit in which plural photoelectric conversion units are arrayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-273342 (Patent Document 1) and JP-A-2003-264281 (Patent Document 2) disclose a solid-state imaging device.
In the solid-state imaging device, plural photoelectric conversion units are two-dimensionally arrayed in a light receiving unit of a semiconductor substrate.
Plural wiring sections are formed on the light receiving unit of the semiconductor substrate to extend along a predetermined array direction of the photoelectric conversion units.
The wiring sections include laminated wiring bodies in plural layers.
Light of a subject or the like condensed by an optical unit is condensed on the light receiving unit of the solid-state imaging device.
Therefore, in Patent Document 1, in the wiring sections in a peripheral portion of the light receiving unit, the plural wiring bodies are superimposed while being shifted toward the center of the light receiving unit.
Consequently, light made incident on the photoelectric conversion units in the peripheral portion of the light receiving unit from an oblique direction is less easily blocked by the plural wiring bodies.
In Patent Document 2, the plural wiring bodies are superimposed while being shifted from one another such that a contour edge formed by two sets of wiring bodies on both sides of one photoelectric conversion unit are formed in a reverse taper shape.
Consequently, light condensed on the photoelectric conversion unit is less easily blocked by the plural wiring bodies.